What is 3000 x 3000?
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: Mr. Herobrine gives out a simple math problem, but he’s shocked and disturbed to find out the answers to the problem. What do you think he does?


It was a normal day at Minecraft Monster School, in a bit of busy classroom like this. Minecraft mobs as students, Mr. Herobrine as the teacher, and the building representing the school itself.

Of course, not every day is usually a good day, especially when all of the students had attended math class. Inside Mr. Herobrine's class, all the students were chattering, throwing crumbled pieces of paper and firing spitwads at each other. Mr. Herobrine certainly wasn't having a mess in his own classroom. He clapped his hands at his students as he said, "Alright students, take your seats!"

And all the students sat down as soon as they heard him. Mr. Herobrine began to speak out loud, "Welcome to Math Class! Today, I thought we would start out small and then we start to get more extreme with figuring out the answers to a new math quiz i proposed!"

He already had a stack of math quiz papers all ready for the students to work. He asked, "Now who would like to pass out the papers?"

No-one had responded. He asked again, "Anyone?" There was only a few more seconds of silence until a hand rose from the very back. That hand had belonged to a younger, smaller iron golem, who had offered to pass out the papers to all the students.

To this, Mr. Herobrine had passed the stack of papers to the iron golem, and the iron golem already got started in passing out the papers. Well, he did say that the first assignment was going to be easy, well this was certainly easy.

He walked back to his desk to position himself while sitting down on his seat. "Okay students, let's see if you can multiply 3000 by 3000!" He announced out loud. All of the students started to feel dumbfounded, with the exception of the skeleton, the zombie, and the slime. "This seems _way_ too easy!" The zombie thought. He obviously seemed to have had some experience in mathmetics in his older school years, so he figured he would be able to solve the problem in a quick second.

Mr. Herobrine set a timer on a table, a timer that was set to a solid 5 minutes, right on to his desk. "You all have 5 minutes to solve the problem!" The energetic way that he announced this, letting all the students know about what they needed to do.

He started the countdown then yelled, " **Start!** " And all the students started the solving and went with the writing. The slime tried to pick up their pencil, but they realized that they did not have any hands, which made it difficult for them to even take the test in the first place.

Mr. Herobrine had felt pleased for once. Of course, it may seem like the first problem was already very easy, but he knew that at first hand and decided to give his students the easiest one he could come up with.

Once the five minutes were up, and all the students put down their pencils. Mr. Herobrine collected all the worksheets and walked back to his desk, and started to examine them for results. That was only until after a few minutes of examination, he froze. And started to announce out loud with a demanding tone in his voice, " **ALL OF THEM ARE WRONG!** " It was clear that he was already upset about how such an amount of students got the problem wrong.

He just stood still like a statue, feeling as if all his pupils were nothing but kindergarteners. All of the students were petrified, but didn't say anything.

Mr. Herobrine said out loud, this time in a quiet tone, "You think this is supposed to be some sick joke?" Again, none of the students said anything. He then started to walk around asking questions to the students what the answer to the math problem really is.

The first student he talked to was Steve, a human student who said, "78" Another student he talked to said, "56", An iron golem student who grunted, "21", and finally Alex, another human student that said, "Muffins" which turned out to be incorrect, just as much as all the other answers were.

Mr. Herobrine got so frustrated from all the students' incorrect answers, he lashed out at all his students and started causing a ruckus so loud that another teacher heard him and tried to calm him down. He just screamed, "This isn't your call, Get Out!" The teacher, Mrs. Cobble was stunned by that demand. She did as he told her and walked back to her class as if the whole situation never happened.

He walked back to his class, still upset by the whole ordeal. "Okay, the only way to solve this matter is to stage an intervention!" He proposed an idea of intervening all the students just so that he claim some victory as to what the answer 3000 times 3000 really was.

In a dark room lived Mr. Herobrine and one of his students. He turned on a white light just so he could see her. He looked at alex straight in the face for a second before saying, "Now, what is 3000 times 3000?" The way he had said that was tense and pretty scary. She just sat there, not saying another word.

"Answer Me!" What Mr. Herobrine had said was also pretty tense, and the way he said that only made it clear that he was dead serious.

Alex sat there for a quick second before saying, "Muffins" just like her answer from before. Just like that.

Mr. Herobrine was ultimately shocked, his glasses falling down and his mouth gaping open. He felt like he wanted to scream, but kept his cool and moved on to the other students. Unfortunately, all the other students gave him incorrect answers, specifically answers that were similar, but incorrect nonetheless.

After he finished the intervention, he was livid, nearly destoying the intervention room and smashing a window and destroying the light in the process. All the students tried to calm him down, but he just shouted at them saying, "You all are just third graders faking your apologies just to try and make snap!" It ended up getting so bad that the school security came over to try and get him to step down and kept his cool. They pinned him down to the ground, got him handcuffed and sent to a mental institution.

He didn't show up over the last few days. Surprisingly, Alex was announced as the substitute teacher despite a disability she had at the time. At history class, she tought the whole class about how muffins came to be, as well as how they were made.

Even though all the students were puzzled at this addition, they were happy that Alex never even destroyed anything.

The next few weeks went by, and Mr. Herobrine's mentality had improved. He thanked the doctors as he was being released. Before he walked out, he was informed that a gift was addressed to him, along with a letter.

The letter read as follows "3000 x 3000 = 9,000,000", and the envelope was sent along with a muffin. Mr. Herobrine was stunned and froze in place, while still eating the muffin. But really, he was happy on the inside knowing that he had atleast student who got the answer right. He smiled, in an unusal way while his eye twitched.

And the moral of this story is, Always pay attention to your teachers, kids.

The end.


End file.
